


Aromatic Armpit Affection

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Armpit fetish, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, POV Second Person, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweat, armpits, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A second person story featuring you, the reader, and his big, sweaty Worker GF, enjoying some intimate time together with her smelly armpits and ass.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Aromatic Armpit Affection

Although she would always protest the idea, you would always insist that your girlfriend had the far more difficult job out of the two of you. She was a construction worker, just as nearly every member of her family had been going back generations. You were a Pokemon trainer, the first of your family. While your job wasn't exactly easy, there was quite the disparity in how physically taxing your respective occupations were, and the contrast between your figures made that apparent. 

You were a willowy twig of a young man, standing perhaps an inch or two below average in height. She on the other hand was a towering amazon, with dense, practical muscle forged from years of hard labor. And you adored her, just as she adored you.

"Phew, what a day!" she said, flicking away some accumulated sweat and grime from her brow. "Hopefully everyone in Galar will remember to thank us when we finally get that tunnel finished."

Your day was fairly eventful as well, having finally caught a Dreepy that you planned to raise into your most powerful Pokemon. You hadn't worked up nearly as much of a sweat though, while your girlfriend was absolutely drenched head to toe in her own perspiration. It soaked through her clothes, made her skin slick and shiny, and caused strands of her wavy blonde hair to stand on end. You could smell the earthy aroma of her own bodily musk mixed with the stones she'd spent her days shattering. Even with some considerable distance between the two of you, the odor was still palpable, and it only grew in intensely as she approached before plopping herself down on the couch cushion beside you. It creaked underneath her impressive bulk, while the contrasts between your heights became even more apparent now that the two of you were side by side. You only came up to her chest, a fact that was further emphasized as she embraced you, pushing your face into her cleavage, your face joining with the pool of sweat that had accumulated there.

"I missed you so much!" she said cheerily. Though her exterior was rough, her voice was smooth and soft and sweet. Her hug was too, although you could feel her actively trying not to squish your much frailer body with her tough, tensing muscles.

You try to say "I miss you too," but instead you just let out a few muffled, barely audible words against her sweaty chest. She understands what you were trying to say, and appreciates the sentiment nonetheless. She appreciates it so much that she tightens her embrace, squeezing a bit of the remaining air from your lungs with a dry wheeze. You try to inhale through your nose to replenish the lost supply. However, the only oxygen you have left is tainted by the sour scent of fermenting tit sweat.

Finally she releases you after noticing how much you were struggling with a soft apology and a light pink blush on her cheeks. "Sorry!" she said, as you gasp deeply to refill your lungs. "Sometimes I forget my own strength!"

You let her know you forgive her the moment you have enough air in your system to speak once again.

"I was just so happy to see you again! You know, the entire time I was at work I was thinking about you!"

You didn't doubt that even one little bit. That wasn't the only thing she was doing at her construction job, though. She was also doing a whole lot of work, in addition to fantasizing about her precious love, and all that work had gotten her pretty drenched indeed.

"I bet you missed me just as much!" she said. You nod rapidly in agreement. She couldn't be more right. 

"And I bet you missed my smell most of all"

Once again she was right on the pokedollars. Her pungent, earthy aroma wasn't something you merely tolerated-you absolutely adored it, just like you adored every other aspect of her huge, gorgeous body. 

"Well lucky you, I worked up a pretty big sweat on the site today, and you get to enjoy every last bit of it. Now go ahead cutie, and take a nice, long whiff."

She raises a muscular arm, exposing her armpit and the modest tuft of blonde hair underneath. Although she isn't especially hairy, the hair that is there is absolutely drenched in sweat, and does a good job of clinging to and preserving the scent. You eagerly shove your face into the crevice along with those golden tendrils, and she lowers her arm to make sure that you're as close to the source as possible. 

Her aroma is absolutely intoxicating, and in that moment you experience a profound empathy with male Salazzle, as you two are enraptured by the pheromones of a much larger, stronger female. You sniff and sniff and sniff, each breath filling your nostrils with a scent that's equal parts womanly, musky, earthy, salty, sour, and just plain smelly. No matter how much you take in, it isn't enough, and no matter how much it burns your sinuses, the smell never becomes less intense or acute. Every breath is just as pungent as the first, and you wouldn't have it any other way. 

You can essentially map out what her entire day was like through the smell of her armpit alone, the aroma telling a story through its stench, with its musty and chemical notes. You have trouble focusing on the narrative you were building in your head though, as your thoughts become increasingly hazy, either from mind-bending arousal or lack of air, probably both. 

"Heh, that tickles!" your beloved giantess says, giggling cutely in her deep, husky voice, and shifting her arm around a bit as to mash your head further into her smelly pit.

"I must be extra ripe today, huh?" she teases. "You haven't been this eager in a long time!"

Maybe she's right, or maybe your craving was just particularly strong. Either way, her pit did seem especially pungent, but deciding if her girlstink was worse on this or that day was essentially splitting hairs, when she was always about as musky as a lady could possibly get.

"Alright," she said, finally raising her armpit and exposing you to fresh air for the first time in what felt like several heavenly hours. "I don't want to stop you, but I don't want to suffocate you either!"

She's right, and you take several breaths of fresh air, which are at least still tainted with her BO, which has now spread to fill the entire vicinity around her. So long as you stay within several feet of your lover, it isn't possible for you to take a breath that doesn't smell at least a little like her, and this fact makes you happy.

"There, better?" she says, as your lightheadedness starts to dwindle, and your surroundings become a bit less hazy. You nod. 

"Good, because my armpit was just the appetizer."

She makes herself look like a hypocrite for concerning herself with your suffocation before, as she raises herself off the couch, hovering her ass (which is equal parts fat and muscle, adding up to two plump, cushiony mounds about as large and sturdy as the boulders she spends her workday breaking) a few inches above the cushion. She points a single finger to the space underneath it, making it very clear what she intends for you to do.

You don't need to be told twice. Heck, you barely needed to be told the first time. Trying not to smile too hard, you slide yourself underneath that sturdy yet plump working woman's ass, face-up. Once she's sure that you're in position, your lover lowers herself onto you, slowly, as to not accidentally break your nose or collapse your windpipe. She shifts around to make sure her considerable weight is distributed correctly for much the same reason, which has the bonus effect of stirring up all that potent butt musk that you were just so eager to sniff.

Finally, everything is place. Her ass is planted on your face, your nose is nestled right in the cleft of her trousers left by her ass crack. Everything is as it should be, and all is right with the world.

"Just tap me three times on my hip when you're ready to come up, alright?" she said, referring to the signal you had in place. A safeword wouldn't do, as there was no way you would be heard clearly with all two-hundred-and-fifty-plus pounds of girlfriend piled on top of you at once. That's okay, because you're planning on staying underneath her as long as you possibly can, and perhaps a bit longer than that. 

There's really nothing that can compare to what you're experiencing now. Her cheeks are smooth and firm, but more than anything else they're heavy, like she smuggled two rocks out of her job site in her pants. 

But the sensation is nothing compared to the smell. Much more potent than her pits, her ass sweat has had more time to ferment and fester within the crack of her ass than any other part of her body, forming an impossibly ripe concoction that you are made to smell with each and every breath you take.

And you take quite a few breaths. Her ass stink is as nasty as it is intoxicating, and you find your breath hastening just so you can huff more of it in a shorter span of time. Your girlfriend is eager to help you partake in her stench, shifting her weight around and rubbing her ass against you, grinding that scent into your nose and stirring up the stink whenever it shows signs of getting stagnant, ensuring that her odor always stays nice and fresh. You appreciate the effort, and are sure to let her know by letting out some muffled noises of approval against her mountainous cheeks.

You can't just smell her stink, you can feel it too, all that sweat seeping through her pants and moistening your face. Some of it is from her work this morning, and some of it was fresh, seeping from her pores as a result of this very encounter. The fresh and aged perspiration each had their own distinct, identifiable scents, and you weren't sure which one was more pungent, or which you preferred. Luckily, you didn't have to make a choice, as each breath filled your lungs and nostrils with a noxious blend that gave you plenty of both.

"Mmmf, I worked up such a stink at the job today...I think the guy working next to me could smell my ass from where he was standing...I can only imagine what it's like for you down there..."

She seems to be enjoying herself quite a bit too, all your squirming and shouting from underneath her earning an occasional moan or wriggle of approval from her, the latter also assisting in stirring up her stench.

If there is an afterlife, you want Arceus to know that you want it to be exactly like this, trapped underneath your lovely girlfriend's stinky, sweaty ass for the rest of time.

To keep from reaching that aforementioned afterlife prematurely, you tap her thrice on the hips as instructed, as you had just about run out of breathable air. You make a reminder to yourself to take some diving classes so you can hold your breath for even longer next time, under the pretense of using them to catch aquatic Pokemon or something like that. 

She rises from her boyfriend/seat. Your face is caked in quite a bit of sweat itself, and its difficult to discern how much of that is yours, and how much is from her. 

"That was fun," she says with a smile, leaning down and giving you a peck on the cheek, without a hint of hesitation, even though at this point your face smells exactly like her ass.

"I'm gonna go shower. Unfortunately, if I start smelling too bad, the boss might take notice and kick me off the job. I promise, I'll be nice and stinky for you by the end of the week!"

You don't doubt her, not even a little.


End file.
